looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
The Looney Tunes Show
The Looney Tunes Show is a Looney Tunes television series that premiered on May 3, 2011 on Cartoon Network with the episode called Best Friends. The show is rated TV-PG, (2 with TV-PG-V) which makes it the first Looney Tunes show with that rating. It has two seasons. Concept The concept of the show revolves around Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck living in a suburb of Los Angeles with "colorful neighbors" such as Sylvester and Tweety, Granny, and Yosemite Sam. The show features CGI shorts with Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner, as well as Merrie Melodies, one or two-minute music videos showcasing the classic characters singing original songs. Characters The main two characters of The Looney Tunes Show are Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (both voiced by Jeff Bergman), who appeared in all the episodes. To see other characters, we have a voice actor and appearance catalog and pages for every character to appear in the show, thus far. Episodes For more information about episodes, click here. For season one episodes only, click here. For season two episodes only, click here. Merrie Melodies According to the show's debuting press release, it states The series also features Merrie Melodies — animated music videos of original songs spotlighting everyone from Elmer Fudd to Pepe Le Pew. Merrie Melodies are one-two minute music videos that air in the middle of almost every The Looney Tunes Show episode, excluding Monster Talent. The songs are available separately on iTunes for 99¢ or in an album for each season at various prices. All of the title cards of each song has been the same with the song name in white in the middle of a big green circle and other green circles bordering the big green circle in the middle, until The Wizard, which had a very special title card. The first episode with a Merrie Melody, but not a CGI short was the first episode, Monster Talent. The longest streak of Merrie Melodies lasted four episodes in a row, from Best Friends to The Fish and Visitors. The longest streak without having a Merrie Melody were three episodes from Devil Dog to Eligible Bachelors. For a more detailed and complete list of Merrie Melodies, click here. Title Cards Season One Image:GC.jpg| Grilled Cheese Image:I'm A Martian.png| I'm a Martian Image:Blow My Stack.png| Blow My Stack Image:Chickenhawk.png| Chicken Hawk Image:Snapshot20110610215633.png| Cock of the Walk Image:Snapshot20110622231301.png| Queso Bandito Image:Snapshot20110717155437.png| We Are in Love Image:Snapshot20110726100800.png| Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110807232133.png| Yellow Bird Image:Snapshot20110807221744.png| Tasmanian Meltdown Image:Snapshot20110907222324.png| Skunk Funk Image:Snapshot20110915122801.png| The Wizard Image:Pizzarriba.png| Pizzarriba Image:Presidents' Day (1).png| Presidents' Day Image:Giant Robot Love (1).png| Giant Robot Love Image:You Like I Like (1).png| You Like / I Like Image:Chintzy Title Card.jpg| Chintzy Image:TF1.jpg| Table For One Season Two Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-18h11m33s147.png''Laser Beam'' Moostache.png Moostache'' ﻿ CGI Shorts Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote CGI shorts are CGI shorts that are shown at the end of every other episode, featuring Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote from The Looney Tunes Show. According to the show's debuting press release, it states This series also includes all-new adventures with the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote in stunning CG. The animators chose to make the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote shorts CGI, according to this article. However, these CGI shorts didn't debut in the show first. Instead, it debuted in movies. Three shorts debuted in movie theaters, including ''Coyote Falls, which premiered on July 30, 2010, for the movie Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, Fur of Flying, which premiered on September 24, 2010, for the movie Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole and Rabid Rider, which premiered on December 17, 2010, for the movie Yogi Bear. These shorts will all be available for the upcoming "All-Stars" Looney Tunes release, Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks in Fall 2011 and unlike the Merrie Melodies, aren't on iTunes for download. The CGI shorts appear in less episodes than Merrie Melodies. The first short, Bubble Trouble premiered in the second episode. Three episodes later, in Monster Talent, the second short, A Zipline in the Sand premiered and Fe Fi Foe Dumb premiered in the following episode, Reunion. Sail Fail appeared in Casa de Calma and Unsafe at Any Speed appeared in Devil Dog. Silent But Deadly appeared in The Foghorn Leghorn Story and Winter Blunderland appeared in Eligible Bachelors. Heavy Metal appeared in the following episode, Peel of Fortune, and Wile E. Sisyphus appears in Double Date. Vicious Cycles appeared in To Bowl or Not to Bowl. Gone in 60 Parsecs appeared in Newspaper Thief. Heartbreak Bridge appeared in Bugs & Daffy Get a Job. Camo-Coyote appeared in That's My Baby. The largest gap between CGI shorts occurred between Members Only's Bubble Trouble and Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand. The first episodes with back-to-back CGI shorts were in Monster Talent's A Zipline in the Sand and Reunion's Fe Fi Fo Dumb. The first episode that had a CGI short, but not a Merrie Melody was in Monster Talent. The longest streak with CGI shorts occurred from Monster Talent to Working Duck, a span of sixteen episodes. The Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote CGI Shorts discontinued after the first season. Title Card Gallery Image:Bubble Trouble.png| Bubble Trouble Image:A Zipline in the Sand.png| A Zipline in the Sand Image:Snapshot20110610220502.png| Fe Fi Foe Dumb Image:Snapshot20110622232327.png| Sail Fail Image:Snapshot20110626170104.png| Unsafe at Any Speed Image:Snapshot20110708004747.png| Silent But Deadly Image:Snapshot20110708012409.png| Winter Blunderland Image:Snapshot20110717155942.png| Heavy Metal Image:Snapshot20110726100806.png| Wile E. Sisyphus Image:Snapshot20110807232738.png| Vicious Cycles Image:Snapshot20110807222318.png| Gone in 60 Parsecs Image:Snapshot20110902212317.png| Heartbreak Bridge Image:Snapshot20110907222808.png| Camo-Coyote Image:Snapshot20110915123748.png| Go Fly a Coyote Image:Snapshot20110921112948.png| Remote Out of Control Image:Snapshot - 89.png| Butte E. Fall Image:Another Bat Idea.png| Another Bat Idea Image:Goner With The Wind Title Card.jpg| Goner with the Wind Image:Shut Your Trap Titlecard.jpg| Shut Your Trap Intro right|250px The introduction appears at the beginning of every episode. The shot of the WB shield overshooting its mark and crashing into the screen before settling back into its usual position is borrowed from the classic 1954 Bugs Bunny short Lumber Jack-Rabbit. All of The Looney Tunes Show characters appear in colorful bubbles in the intro. Minor characters appear floating by quickly. Character Appearances *Bugs Bunny (appears out of a bubble with his arms happily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Daffy Duck (appears out of a bubble with his arms greedily folded and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Road Runner (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Wile E. Coyote (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Elmer Fudd (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pete Puma (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pepe Le Pew (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Foghorn Leghorn (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Mac and Tosh (appear seperate in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Lola Bunny (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters with both of her hands behind her back while smiling) *Tina Russo (appears in a bubble next to her best friend and Speedy Gonzales and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Speedy Gonzales (appears in a bubble in the middle of Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Yosemite Sam (appers yelling in a bubble next to Porky Pig and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Porky Pig (appears waving his hand in a bubble next to Yosemite Sam and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Granny (appears dancing in a bubble in the middle of her pets, Sylvester and Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tweety (appears in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy blows raspberries at Sylvester and starts running and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sylvester (appears running angrily chasing after Tweety in a bubble next to his owner and his worst enemy and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Gossamer (appears with a awkward face in a bubble next to his mother and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Witch Lezah (appeas in a bubble next to her son and the Tasmanian Devil and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Tasmanian Devil (appears growling and sticking his tounge out angrily in a bubble next to Witch Lezah and her monster son and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marvin the Martian (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Petunia Pig (appears quickly in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Barnyard Dawg (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Charlie Dog (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sniffles (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Henery Hawk (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hippety HopperHippety Hopper (appears in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Hubie (appears in a bubble behind Tweety and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Crusher (apears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Marc Anthony (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Beaky Buzzard (appears in a bubble) *Bertie (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Pussyfoot (appears in a bubble) *Pinky Pig (appears in a bubble very quickly) *Papa Bear (appears in a bubble and in the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Owl Jolson (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Claude Cat (appears in a bubble) *Cecil Turtle (appears in a bubble) *K-9 (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Penelope Pussycat (appears at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) *Sam Sheepdog (appears in a bubble and at the end of the intro along with the rest of the characters) Trivia *Granny is shown dancing in her bubble, which may be a reference of her dancing in almost the same way in Devil Dog. *An unknown pig-like character is seen in a bubble right before Porky and Yosemite Sam. Possibilities include Pinky Pig or Gabby Goat. Gallery Image:Warner Bros. Animation Presents (2011).png Image:Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes Show).png Image:Yosemite Sam and Porky.png Image:Tina, Speedy, and Lola.png Image:Sylvester, Tweety, and Granny.png Image:Gossamer, Taz, and Witch Lezah.png ﻿ Outro That's All Folks! is a slogan used at the end of many Looney Tunes cartoons. It has been reused in The Looney Tunes Show, seen after the end of the credits. Season One Porky Pig has said his famous slogan after the credits in some of the episodes, except the following exceptions. In Monster Talent, Daffy Duck has appeared after the credits, though he says "You're welcome." In Devil Dog, the Tasmanian Devil looks surprised then he waves his hand and blabbers indistinctly. In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Foghorn Leghorn says the slogan, but forgets he's supposed to say "folks" after "That's all" and he asks his asistant Carol what he needs to say. In Peel of Fortune, Bugs Bunny munches his carrot and says his classic "end of the cartoon" line, "And that's the end.,which is a reference to the 2 cartoons,''Baseball Bugs and Hare Tonic.'' In Double Date, Lola Bunny appeared feeling confused say "That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy". In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh appear after the credits arguring over who goes saying the slogan first after they both said it. In Newspaper Thief, Granny appears after the credits trying to find the bathroom until Daffy (offscreen) hollered "GO HOME!" In Bugs & Daffy Get a Job, Dr. Weisberg appears after the credits saying, "On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." In That's My Baby, Porky appears again and says, "Th-Th-Th-That's all", and stopped because of an upset stomach from the artichoke poppers he ate back at Tutty's, earlier in the episode. In Sunday Night Slice, Speedy Gonzales appears after the credits waving his sombrero and hollering "¡Hasta luego, amigos!", which is Spanish for "See you later, friends!" In The DMV, Lola appears again saying "That's all, folks" in a slick tone. In Off Duty Cop, Leslie Hunt (as Steve St. James) appears after the credits saying, "That's all folks." In Working Duck, Daffy appears 2nd time by gave the folks some muffins. In French Fries, Sam kicks the football, breaks someone's window, and runs away. In Beauty School, Lola was about to tell the viewers that the show is over until she fell out of the WB shield-shaped hole. In The Float, Daffy appears 3rd time and asks the viewers if they want to buy a watch. In The Shelf, Bugs appears for the 2nd time putting on his Nobel Prize as a medal but falls off again. In Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder, Daffy appears again for 4th time by telling the viewers that Porky's still a murderer. In Point Laser Point, Witch Lezah appears after the ending credit, she's waving her magic wand to the viewer that the season one is over. Image:Copy of mcd sneakpeek badges lt.png|"T-t-t-t-that's all, folks!" Image:Daffy_Duck's_Ending_Scene.png|"You're welcome." Image:Snapshot20110626171156.png|"Budd zippeth!" Image:Snapshot20110708005753.png|"That's I say... that's I say... Uh... What do I say, Carol?" Image:Snapshot20110717155420.png|"And that's the end." Image:Snapshot20110726101636.png|"That's all what? What are folks? He's crazy." Image:Snapshot20110807232107.png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Snapshot20110807221724.png|"Is this the bathroom?" Image:Snapshot20110902213033.png|"On a final note: Kids, don't forget to eat your broccoli. It's good for you." Image:Snapshot20110907223306.png|"Th-th-th-that's all, f...ohhh! Uh-oh. I shouldn't had have those artichoke p-p-p-poppers." Image:Snapshot20110915124423.png|"¡Hasta luego, amigos!" Image:Lola (That's All Folks!) (7).png|"That's all, folks." Image:Snapshot - 112.png|"That's all, folks." Image:Daffy Duck (That's All Folks!) (3).png|"Can I interest you in a muffin? I have been. It's not very good." Image:Yosemite_Sam_(That's_All,_Folks!)_(2).png|"That's all, folks!" Image:Lola (That's All Folks!) (11).png|"That's the end of the... WHO-O-O-O-O-O-A-A-A-A!!!" Image:Daffy Duck (That's All Folks!) (5).png|"Psst. Wanna buy a watch?" Image:The Shelf Outro01.jpg|"I'll just wear it." Season Two In Bobcats on Three, Gossamer appears after the credits for the first time, after he said the line "That's all, folks", someone just hit his face with the water polo ball. In You've Got Hate Mail, Lola Bunny appears for the first time in Season 2. She finally found her imaginary friend, Piper, who is standing beside the empty shield. So she stand next to it then tell her that she's crazy In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Lola appears again two time in a row as she throw the lamp at the audience and accidentally broke the screen in front of her. She was mistaken though there was a spider on them. File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-11h50m44s232.png|"That's all, folks!" File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-14-12h21m22s186.png|"Piper, There you are! I been looking all over for you. You're crazy." File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-18-17h14m43s51.png|"Sorry. I though there was a spider on you." vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h12m38s32.png|'Bugs:' What did you say?! Sam: Eh... nothing. vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h15m43s120.png|"That's all, maggot!" vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h16m06s98.png|"That's all, chicken!" vlcsnap-2012-11-19-10h16m37s166.png|"That's all, folks!" Ratings The show had no premiere with under 2.000 million viewers on its first seven episodes, ending the streak after Devil Dog, the eighth episode. That's My Baby, the sixteenth episode of season one, set a series high with 2.557 million viewers. Off Duty Cop, the twenty-fifth episode of season one set a series low with 1.302 million viewers. Production .]] The Looney Tunes Show had news dating back to 2009 and the premiere date was pushed backed many times. It was originally called Laff Riot. According to an interview, production took 3-5 years and the staff were recording and writing episodes, since early June 2009. They casted voice actors in May and were writing episodes as they went along. The cast recorded and wrote eight episodes and they stopped recording, since they wanted to rework the series a bit. According to another interview, there was one stage in the show’s development, where there was an attempt to make the characters younger. When the May 3 premiere was announced, there was a ton of advertisements, including characters in Time Square advertisements and trains. In season two, there were many changes with the show. Tina Russo's original voice actor, Jennifer Esposito left after season one. Anne Mumolo would take over for season two. Meanwhile, there were many complaints about Bugs Bunny's fur in season one, so the illustrators returned him to his old grey fur rather than his new purple fur. More redesigns involved brighter colors, such as Lola Bunny getting a new blue dress, Tina Russo getting a white shirt, Yosemite Sam has brighter colors, Granny has a new dress, Lezah looks more like Hazel and Porky being more pink and has designed feet. Meanwhile, there were many other overhauls in the show's illustration and as the characters got brighter, so did the locations. Bugs' House got more vibrant colors, such as orange. Copy Place also got a redesign. The First season included the use of (almost unnoticeable) paint splatters on the walls, doors, clouds and backgrounds to add detail, this was stopped in the second season, however the intro and some merchandise still has the inclusion of paint splatters. DVDs Quickly after the release, the first DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume One with the four debuting episodes, Best Friends, Members Only, The Jailbird and Jailbunny and The Fish and Visitors for $14.97, which was released on September 27, 2011. A second DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Two with the four next episodes, Monster Talent, Reunion, Casa de Calma and Devil Dog for $14.98, which was released on December 6, 2011. A third DVD was announced for The Looney Tunes Show, The Looney Tunes Show - Season One, Volume Three with the four next episodes, The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Eligible Bachelors, Peel of Fortune and Double Date for $14.97, which was released on March 13, 2012. There Goes the Neighborhood, a fourth DVD, featured the rest of the episodes from the first season, for $19.97. It was released on July 10th. The entire first season is on iTunes for $1.99 per episode and $2.99 per HD episode. The entire season is on iTunes for $39.99 for the entire season and $49.99 for the entire season in HD. Company info and logo Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. or Warner Bros. was the company in charge of the production of the 2011 version of The Looney Tunes Show. They also made the original Looney Tunes shorts and was a setting in the 2003 movie, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. The logo to the right is featured in The Looney Tunes Show's theme song, just like in the original Looney Tunes shorts, where it appeared in the beginning of the shorts, when announcing the cast and short title and seen at the end of every episode where it opens like a door where the characters appear. File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-01-06h00m14s64.png|This is the standard closing logo. It only appeared for some other WB animation show like Young Justice, Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated, and Thundercats (2011) File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-11-19h51m18s115.png|Another one is the alternate closing logo. It only appeared on The Looney Tunes Show File:Vlcsnap-2012-10-01-06h05m19s43.png|This is the alternate opening logo. It only appeared on Young Justice and DC Universe Animated Movie Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Browse Category:Content